You're Here Too
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: Paradox, one of the members of the royal guard, is assigned to escort one of the farseer's. Zetsuboushipping, AZshipping yaoi.


A Distant World, a plateau that floated high in the sky, above the earth below. The royal guard had been getting ready for the most important time of their lives, escorting a farseer. One guard who went by the name of Paradox stood straight and tall with both arms at his side much like the rest of the guards. Guards were created to protect and risk their lives for the farseer they are assigned to escort. Guards are built to live, die, then be reborn, that is all. But Paradox was different, in his mind life had meaning. He wasn't nihilistic like the rest of the thousands upon thousands of guards he stood by. He believed that people should live and get a chance to experience life before they die. He was the only one to think that way, the only one who wanted more out of life than just death.

The leader of the guards spoke,

"Today I will assign two of you to protect the farseer. Those two will be Antinomy and Paradox," the leader spoke with venom as he said Paradox's name, he had a feeling something was bound to go wrong but that is why he was paired with Antinomy, to prevent any mishaps from happening, "you both are to protect the farseer with your lives. When you have finished return to me. Do not fail me. Dismissed."

With that the guardsmen went on by their business. Both Antinomy and Paradox bowed before turning and leaving.

"Paradox," Antinomy had spoke, "when we are escorting the farseer keep your nonsense talk about a future to yourself. I don't need you putting such a farce idea in their head."

Paradox lowered his head in disappointment,

"Yes, I understand."

The Goddesses Temple, home to every tribe of farseer's known to man. A farseer is a person who is able to see deep into the future, they can see events before those events even happen. Alas, this power comes with an inevitable price. The life of the farseer.

Noblemen, kings, rulers, warheads, etc., all use the farseer's power to predict their future. Never once has any of them actually cared about the farseer as a person but just someone with a power that can tell the future. The farseer's and the guards are not much different, both believe that life is meaningless and that everyone is born to die.

Both Antinomy and Paradox stood outside the Goddesses Temple, waiting for the farseer to come out.

They hear the sound of boots clicking against pristine tile floors. The clicking got louder as the farseer treaded closer and closer until finally the guards were met by a tall figure, cladded in all white with a veil covering their face.

Paradox's heart began to race, even though he couldn't see the farseer's face under that veil he knew there was nothing but pure, absolute beauty. All that was exposed was the farseer's hair. A long silver hair in the back with crimson strands in the front.

Antinomy kneeled before the farseer and uttered the words,

"We are willing to die for your protection."

The farseer smiled under the veil then turned their head towards Paradox. The man quickly blushed then kneeled as well.

The farseer chuckled then bowed,

"It is alright, please raise your heads loyal guards."

Antinomy and Paradox rose to their feet,

"Come, we must escort your designated area."

The farseer nodded and walked in between the two guards,

"Lead the way."

Paradox, who was in front of the farseer began to walk, trying his best not to turn to the veiled farseer and ask their name. Instead the farseer spoke,

"Are you nervous?"

Paradox swallowed his nerves before he responded,

"N-No! No no, of course not!...Are you?"

The farseer chuckled then nodded their head,

"Yes I am, I am very nervous. Terrified almost...I wish I did not have to do this…"

Paradox turned to the farseer,

"Then don't! Don't waste your life on some disrespectful, haughty king! You could have a bright future, you could-"

"Paradox."

The man then fell silent,

"Forgive me…"

The farseer smiled,

"No, please speak more of this future."

Antinomy gave Paradox a disdainful glare, Paradox could feel his friends cold glare on him. Without thinking he said,

"There is no future...especially for someone like you."

The farseer was shocked,

"I see," they said sadly.

Paradox balled his fists, he didn't mean to be so callous towards the farseer.

Antinomy then spoke,

"Your destination is just up ahead farseer."

They nodded.

Paradox barely knew this person behind the veil, but he wanted to spend his life with them. He didn't want them to perish due to some King or noblemen's silly request, not when they had such a long life ahead of them.

The three approached the temple then stopped,

"Thank you for your services dear guards," the farseer bowed, "please wait here."

Antinomy nodded his head then kneeled and lowered his head, Paradox did the same.

The farseer reached up and removed the white veil covering their face. Paradox rose his head and as if on cue the farseer turned to look at the guard. This farseer was obviously male. Crimson eyes, a cute fang that overbit, a green gem on the center of his forehead, and beautiful tan skin. The blond guard was astonished by such beauty. The farseer sadly smiled at the blond man before turning his back to him and proceeded to walk into the temple.

"Wait!" Paradox called.

The farseer stopped and looked back once more,

"Yes?"

Other guards that surrounded the castle began to stare and mumble amongst themselves. Antinomy gave Paradox an annoyed glance that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut, but alas he didn't.

"I...Do you have to go so soon?"

The farseer chuckled then gave the blond haired guard a warm smile,

"I do, this is what I was created to do."

And with that the farseer disappeared inside the temple.

Paradox felt a pang of pain in his chest, as if someone had rammed a blade through his heart.

Antinomy stood,

"Get up."

Paradox slowly rose to his feet but never once took his eyes off the temple.

"What were you thinking? Filling a farseer's head with such nonsense, there is no future for them and soon there won't be one for you either if you keep this up Paradox."

"You don't understand-"

"I understand. I understand that you are just as delusional as I thought."

"No I'm not! I'm not delusional! I can't just sit back and let this farseer die!"

Antinomy rose an eyebrow,

"What? You've been doing this for ages Paradox. What's the difference now?"

"I...I…," he knew what Antinomy was saying was true but something inside him just felt like saving this farseer was the right thing to do.

"Well? What's so special about this one? Farseer's, men, women, children have all died, but this one you care about? Why?"

"I love him!"

"You don't know him!"

Paradox froze. Antinomy was right, he knew nothing about this farseer, this person. Nothing. Not even a name.

"Get this through your head," Antinomy began, "you are a guard, that is all. You give your life to escort the farseer to their destination and after that you turn your back and do it over and over again."

Paradox fell silent, he knew what Antinomy had said was true but he couldn't turn his back, not this time. He acted impetuously and bolted into the temple.

"Paradox!" The blond didn't hear him.

Soon the nearby guards flooded the temple and began to chase the blond.

"Farseer! Farseer! Where are you?!"

In a room on the top floor the farseer heard a voice, this made him stop before he entered the final chamber. Doubt then filled his head,

"Should I turn around? Am I making a mistake? I miss that guard...I wonder if he's alright...He seemed so discouraged when I told him I must do this...I must turn back, I must...but…"

"Where is that farseer? Those damn guards are taking their precious time aren't they?"

The farseer bowed his head then entered the chamber,

"I am here my liege, allow me to fulfill your request."

The emerald gem located on the center of the farseer's forehead began to shine a dim light, progressively it began to get brighter. Before the vision got clear the chamber's door flew open and the blonde guard ran in.

"Farseer! Please don't do this!"

The farseer stopped and turned towards the door, he was shocked to see the guard,

"You came…"

Paradox took the farseer's hand then quickly began to rush back down the temple steps. Other guards were waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Paradox stopped when he heard someone speak,

"Paradox," it was Antinomy, "release the farseer and stand down or we will be forced to execute you."

"Never!"

Antinomy sighed in exasperation,

"So be it then. Kill him."

The guards began to rush towards the farseer and the traitorous guard. Quickly he scanned the room and spotted and open window. He turned to the farseer,

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

Paradox took his hand and the two ran to the window and leaped out of it. Paradox held the farseer close to himself as the two fell. The farseer closed his eyes and held onto the guard. They both fell ungratefully, hitting the ground as hard as possible Paradox hissed in pain. The farseer quickly got up,

"Are you alright?"

Paradox nodded then slowly rose to his feet.

"Come on."

He pulled the farseer along as he himself ran with a limp, the farseer's eyes began to fill with tears. The guard, his guard was in pain due to him. Paradox looked back to see the farseer's eyes watery, they slowed down.

"Why are you crying? Don't be sad."

The farseer sniffled,

"B-But you're in pain because of me…"

Paradox shook his head,

"This is nothing."

Guards began to pour out of the temple, Paradox picked up pace as the two began to reach the end of the platform.

"What now," asked the farseer nervously.

"We jump!"

And so they did.

"...ard...my guard...please wake up…"

Paradox groaned and slowly opened his eyes,

"Mm…"

The farseer gasped then hugged him, the hug hurt but Paradox didn't mind it at all.

"You're alright!" said the farseer cheerfully.

Slowly he sat up and and nodded,

"Yes. Are you alright?"

The farseer nodded.

"Good…" he sighed in relief.

"Oh, may I ask you your name dearest farseer?"

The farseer smiled then responded,

"My name is Aporia. What is your name loyal guard?"

Paradox blushed then responded,

"Paradox."

The farseer Aporia smiled then slowly began to frown,

"Why did you do that?"

Paradox blinked perplexed,

"What did I do?"

"You entered the forbidden chamber and took me away from my duty. Now we are here."

Paradox the realized that he had made a grave mistake. He'd just written his own epitaph! He betrayed the royal guard, ran in on a farseer's ritual, then ran away with the farseer! What had he been thinking?! This was not extenuating situation, no, this was dishonor and treason.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

Aporia shook his head and smiled,

"Don't be..besides…," there was a faint blush on the farseer's cheeks, "I was thrilled that you came for me…"

Paradox rubbed the back of his head as he began to blush as well,

"So...uh...Where exactly are we?"

"Earth," Aporia said, "the world below the Distant Future."

Paradox then realized that there was no way back, no way home, they were stuck here on earth forever.

"I'm so sorry!"

Aporia shook his head then spoke,

"No no don't be."

"But now you're here forever!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well...you're here too…," Aporia then took Paradox's hand and intertwined their fingers as they made eye contact, "we're here together."

The blonde guard stared into those beautiful crimson orbs. He felt some sort of gravitational pull and before he knew it thier lips met in a passionate kiss.


End file.
